Never Trust the Dark
by Lalioka
Summary: Azalea Draconis is considered on the greatest military strategists in the Turian Hierarchy. However little do people know is she is a human female who has many secretes to keep. And with the Reaper war upon them will Azalea be able to keep everything together?
1. Hatred of Yesterday

The burning of bodies and the sickly sweat smell of blood filled the air. But it was the smell of urine that was the worst. Reminding those who walked though the rubble and dust of the once proud Turian homeworld that men where fighting, dying and urinating in an ever increasing cesspit. A cesspit that was once their proud home. They never told you on the vids how men pissed themselves before they died, or how their bodies dropped lifeless to the ground. They never screamed, never rolled or tumbled and no heroic speech was given. At least Azalea never head one.

None of that, they just dropped, dead among the muck and piled among the ever increasing bodies and where forgotten on the battlefield, just left to for the birds to eat at. They often left that out, the most gruesome of realities of war. Azalea just watched, as if she was waiting for her own death to come. Even for a human, fighting on Palaven was considered helpful. Even by the Turians themselves. What they didn't know was Palaven was the only homeworld, or closest she had. She promised to tell the others her story if they lived to see the end. Only that never came.

She had seen Darius two days before get shot in the neck, he didn't flay about he just fell over. Dead. Eyes open. Staring. Then she lost Meyral a day before that and Marcus today. They couldn't bury the bodies or even ask for a shuttle to take them away. That was what haunted her the most. She had to leave the bodies to rot and decay among the thousands of others, their families would never be able to say goodbye. That was reality of war, unable to morn a passing, because if you did, if you faulted in any way you would be the next to die. Azalea understood that, however she had never seen devastation on such as monumental scale, it was as if all of Palaven was burning, and dying.

Her red eyes scanned the horizon, looking for something, she wasn't sure what but anything to give her sign if she was live or die in this hell. Her silver hair hanging loosely, once she thought it was unique and maybe, just maybe beautiful now it was long and got in the way. Damn, why didn't Turians have hair. But that didn't matter, nothing mattered any more.

Now it was just her and Variso awaiting their turn to die.


	2. Rat Without Hope

The sound shook the building, debris fell to the floor going unnoticed over the sound of the reaper. It's great red eye scanning the area. Azalea was hopeful they would remain unnoticed and unseen behind the walls of the building. Somewhere behind her the sniffling of a child cried, and the sound of it's mother comforting it. Azalea felt her stomach turn. She had to get these people to safety however she hadn't heard from the turian general in over an hour, and things where getting desperate.

"What do we do?" the turian turned to her. She had come to accept her second in commands scars however he was never any less scary. The half torn left mandible, his missing eye and overall disfigured face was hideous, even to the most accustomed such as herself.

"We wait." her voice low. The Reaper hadn't seen them and was walking away, it's red eye would spot them at any moment, if someone was to lift their head. She had thought going up into the building was a good idea. She was stating to doubt her judgement.

The turian looked back at her, mandibles flaring in agreement.

"I understand waiting," He paused, looking behind him at the turian citizens. Most where hiding behind walls, others behind pieces of furniture. Most of them were mothers with children, some elderly, and handful of soldiers.

Azalea sighed, "if we leave we die, if we stay here we die. Either way it's grim"

The turian smiled, it wasn't a pretty smile, saliva dripped from where is teeth showed. "it was grim from the beginning, because no one believed in the reapers."

"If only they listened to Shepherd." They both nodded to that.

Azalea felt herself reaching from her omni-tool she would try and get hold of him one last time. She had to admit that hiding behind a couch, in an abandoned building was not the way she had thought she would die.  
"General Tillius?" she spoke harsh trying not to get the attention of would be reapers. "General Tillius do you copy?"

The line was dead,

"Tilly?"

"Shit."

Azalea tried to not let the thought get to her, He was busy he wasn't even in Pavalan space. Still she remained hopeful, sometimes when things where bad it was thing you could do. The reaper had now passed and had turned it's attention somewhere else. Azalea stood, her handgun shaking, she wasn't use to commanding so many people, having so many people relying on her to get them out alive. But she was their best hope She turned to Variso, her red eyes gazing at him.  
"I'll need your help with them."  
He nodded, "Ma'am"

"I'll lead, you and soldiers keep the reapers off them, until I get in touch with General Tillius."

"And if he's KIA"

Azalea swallowed, trying to keep the doubt at bay and appear unaffected by it, "Then we'll need to make contact with Turian high command.

They both new it was hopeless, The turian high command would be more worried about the fleet that was being decimated by the reapers and the reaper attacks not a few civilians and a human that was somehow commanding a handful of soldiers.

Azalea sighed, "We need to get moving."

The disbanded group walked though the rubble of the building, stepping over rocks, dead reapers and dead soldiers. At one point someone muttered, "my son," Azalea barely heard it. The firing of weapons and screaming of reapers were forever present, however they had been lucky to have avoided such assaults. Azalea put it down to luck, the others said it was her leadership skills. However she was cautious the building and rubble held many secretes and only if you were unlucky to find them. As they walked the mothers nursed their babies and the wounded moaned, some children cried when they came across a dead body but otherwise it was quiet and they made good time. Azalea moved though the buildings, refusing to walk down the alleyways and major roads. It gave them cover and she knew they had a better chance at hiding then running away from an attack. As they reached towards to corner of a building muffling of voices could be heard. Azalea, stuck her head round, unable to see past a burning skycar and a collapsed building. She would have to cross that road to get to them.

"Wait."

The citizens stood, taking cover in the building where they could others crouched on the ground face down in the dirt.

She turned to Variso, saliva dripping from his mouth in anticipation of a fight, his one good eye bright and burning. Azalea went first, both hands at the trigger. Stepping over the rubble and moving into the building. The muffling got louder. The finger on the trigger, ready and in anticipation. The muffling stopped. She stepped round the doorway.

A turian stood, gun to her head, her gun to his head.

Both unblinking, both ready to pull the trigger.

He pulled away.  
"A human," he sounded almost disgusted. "What the hell are you doing sneaking around."

Azalea stood moved, she was use to the discredit, "I could ask you the same thing?"

she stood, glaring at him, eyes fixed.

"What you talking about?, the soldiers around him muffled a laugh. The turian was having fun, "Before I shoot you. What are doing?"

Azalea rolled her eyes, she was use to their jokes and stubbornness but it still greatly annoyed her, She glanced towards Variso he looked bored and slightly confused, he seemed to have wanted to have killed Reapers, and was disappointed.

"Escorting civilians,"Azalea said at last, hoping to have shut him up.

"What business do you have escorting them?"

Azalea felt herself become annoyed clearly he was only made in command because everyone else above him was dead, and he seemed to have more power then his fat head could handle. She felt herself sniffle a laugh. He stalked around the room, eyeing her, she ignored him.

"So your in command here?"

He stopped, his blue eyes were dark but not scary "Isn't that obvious?"

Azalea smiled, "It's just that if you were in command you would realise that escorting civilians off this planet is rather important unless of cause you want them all to stave to death or worse."

The turian looked rather confused, then angry. "Is that all your here to do? Escort civilians wow you must be mightily important."

A raw of laughter could be heard from all the soldiers. Azalea frowned, unlike General Tillius her temper could only go so far. Even Variso was bracing himself for her verbal attack.

"Listen." she walked towards the Turian, eyes glaring. "I am the 1st officer of the Merridyar under Spector General Tillius, I am here under no obligation from you or anyone else. I have saved over 30 people today and I will get them off this planet. You can either sulk around here and pretend to be something important when really your as useless as a bat's arse or you can help me and my friend. Are we clear?  
The turian stood, blinking.

"You can either help, or you can sit here and be cowardly and I'll no problem reporting it to the General. I'll even nickname you the useless ones, or the squad that did nothing. How does that sound?"

The turian opened his mouth, closed it and then half opened it. Behind her Variso clapped, having thoroughly enjoyed her yelling and screaming. Azalea glared at the turian he was still in shock of having a human yell at him.

"Your right," he mumbled, "I was only a private until this morning,"

Azalea smirked shaking her head in disbelieve. "They choose the wrong person to lead." She walked passed him.  
"Variso, gather the civilians we need to keep moving. The lopsided turian stopped clapping, then saluted walking off.

"Thanks for that." The other replied, he seemed to have become more reasonable. "The name is Caso."

Azalea nodded, "I'm 1st officer -"

_Beep, beep, beep._

This is General Tillius. What is you status?"

Azalea felt herself smile, a sudden wave of relief washed over her, "Tilly," she realised until it was too late she didn't use proper protocol.

"Alex. Where are you? I'm coming to get you?"

She smiled, walking away from the others. "Pavalon. Tilly I need an E-VAC now, I have civilians and soldiers."

"How many?"

"Between 30 and 40, not sure."

A silence flew over the comms, Azalea felt the worry flood back.

"Send me the coordinates. I'll get shuttles to come get you."

her fingers automatically punched in the numbers into the omni-tool, she stood blankly as she did it.

"I'll see what I can-

The comms went dead. Azalea turned to Varsio who was watching her along with the civilians and the soldiers. They needed hope and somehow she had to give it too them even the cocky turian seemed slightly worried now. Taking a breath she turned to them, all pairs of eyes watching her.  
"I have sent our position to General Tillius, and he will be retrieving us with shuttles. However we cannot move from this spot."

she looked around somehow she realised it wasn't the greatest position to be holding in. Gun shots and shouting could be heard getting louder. Soon the horde of reapers would be closing in.

"We're just going to hold this ground until they come." She swallowed, "I'm sorry the news isn't better."

The eyes of turians left her then went to each other then back to her however the atmosphere had changed, it was hopeful and relaxed or as relaxed it could be.

Azalea turned to Caso, "Make sure the soldiers are ready, and keep the civilians protected." he nodded walking away to his squad. Azalea felt he was more relaxed now he was no longer giving orders. Somehow she wished she felt the same. Variso stood next to her.

"Do you think we'll make it?"

She shrugged, they looked out the window, and into the empty streets beyond, careful not to expose themselves too much.

"Honestly I'm not too sure."

Variso shrugged, nothing really fussed him "I'm sure we'll be fine. Tillius wouldn't leave us." He turned to her one of his weird smiles on his face, "At least not you."

Azalea watched the window trying to ignore him, she felt Variso walk off.


	3. Visiting the Stars

**VISITING THE STARS**

BANG! The sound of loud screeching and another blast followed. Azalea watched the floor shake, a piece of rubble crashed to the floor from the ceiling. BANG! She blinked, the sound of crying made her awake, and yelling, then the smell of smoke and dust and blood. She opened her eyes, wrenching herself up. Variso looked at her, he yelled something then came a blast. The heat made her hold her breath as it came towards them. He grabbed her pulling her somewhere. Shouting in her face, yelling something she could not understand.

"AZALEA"

Her eyes flickered. "Variso, what...what happened." He stood, firing shots into the room he pulled her out. She stood, shaking. Grabbing the handgun. The firmness of it in her hand reassuring, grasping her finger around the trigger she fired. The husk fell, she fired again it's recoil pounding though her arm.

"Where are the others?"  
Variso turned to her, nodding behind her. She looked and there next to her was hallway. A small head peeking around up at her. She smiled, before ushering him back.  
"We need to wait for Tillius."

Variso Glanced back at her before taking another shot. "We have to move."

"If we move we'll die."

Variso paused, looking slightly confused. "They have us surrounded."

"Hence why we can't move."

A another loud blast, erupted around them throwing rubble and dust into the air. The shockwave making the floor and building shake. A bright light pieced though the dust.

"This is ... of the Merridyria." The voice was loud, though the Comms.  
Azalea exhaled rather loudly, "About time."

"Sorry Ma'am it was a pain in the arse to get here."

Variso stood, looking at her, "I'll get the soldiers." He walked past her, towards the civilians. Azalea made her way to the lights, the humming of engines told her there was more then one shuttle, something she was glad for.

"At least something when right for once."

She made her way to the closet one. A tall Turian opened the door, jumping down to the groud. His face obscured in a helmet.

"About time you came." she called, over the sound of engines and now the mixture of hurried footsteps and screams of delight from children as they scrambled into the shuttles.

"The place is crawling with Reapers." he spoke with a voice that demanded respect and authority. Azalea ignored it.  
"I know, I'm just glad you came."

He pulled an arm out to her, she grabbed it and he lifted on her onto the shuttle.  
"Thanks."

"How bad?"

He tore of his helmet as if trying to empathise the point, "worse then we could ever imagine."

Azalea sighed, "Then why aren't you at the ship?"

The Turian shrugged, trying to not glance in her direction. Azalea also tried to not to make eye contact.  
"I had to make sure you got out okay." He tried to let his voice seem emotionless and professional, it did neither.

"I.." she wanted to say how glad she was to see him, how grateful she was to have such a good friend. But she couldn't instead she watched the civilians pile into shuttles. Some pushing and shoving. Azalea only watched. "I'm just glad you came to help."  
The Turian glanced in her direction, a somewhat sad expression crossed his face for only a moment before he looked towards the driver.

"Driver." He yelled the single command with absolute authority, "Lets get out of here."

Azalea watched as the last of the civilians, before the doors closed. She glanced up at the Turian.

"Now the fun begins." she muttered. The turian nodded in agreement, but didn't say a word.

The engines of the shuttle roared louder, as they flew out towards the outer atmosphere, Azalea tried to steady herself. Around them the sounds of gunfire and reapers could be heard, the constant reminder that they could be blown up at any moment. She however felt calm.

The shuttle rocked and swayed slightly as it gained altitude but overall it was calm. Azalea after realising their lives where in no immediate danger relaxed, sat down on the seat. She lifted her head up. Tillius stood, he was watching her. The others in the shuttle where quiet, it was peaceful but tense. His eyes never faulted from her, regarding her in interest but also concern.

"How have you been?" she replied after some time, watching him. He shrugged, Azalea knew he wouldn't reveal personal matters in front of his men. But she still cared enough to ask.

"Okay."

She wasn't expecting an answer, let alone the truth. Slowly she turned her head to face him, their eyes locked. His face was a mess of emotions; worry, sadness, admiration a even a hint of fear. Azalea blinked turning away, she new him so well, most humans couldn't understand facial expressions of turians. She felt she new to much.

"Have you lost any?"

She didn't face only watching the small window that was provided in the shuttle.

"yeah, three shuttles."

Azalea even felt herself relaxing, they where close to space, meaning closer to the ship. But only for a moment. She watched as if in slow motion, the shuttle next to them suddenly came alight then blew up. The one she watched from Pavalen, with the citizens on board.

She looked at Tillius, he was watching the door to the cockpit. Watching it intently as if trying o set it alight with his mind. She new he would blaming himself, or at least trying to. She sat back into the seat. They were heading closer to the ship, and had just lost another Shuttle. There was nothing they could now but wait. Azalea sat, trying not to let intrusive thoughts enter her mind. Everyone was silent in the shuttle, they could see the giant ship coming closer in the small windows. It's cannons aiming, shooting re-aiming and shooting again. The giant words MERRIDYRIA written on the sides in white, orange paint flanking the sides and wings. It was however speciality designed as for reconnaissance missions. she knew Merridyria meant however ... it didn't seem entirely appropriate given the circumstances. The shuttles slowed down and Azalea sighed, standing up. Tillius looked slightly relieved. She wasn't sure how they made it. But some how despite all the odds she had, they were safe on the ship. They had lost four out of five shuttles. It wasn't a great number but the odds where never with them in the first place. She hoped out the shuttle almost skipping. Tillius spoke quietly to her before they landed telling her to look after the civilians  
The citizens all where now stored in the cargo bay. It seemed harsh but even a dreadnought had it's limitations on space. Azalea walked, almost blindly to the bridge. She had made sure the citizens had food and medical supplies. Hell she even made sure the doctor would come and treat the wounded. But somehow she knew she was needed on the bridge. As she walked she felt tormenting and confusing thoughts enter her mind, most about the civilians that didn't make its and something about leaving Pavalon and the fight. However she felt someone walking in step with her.

"So.." it was Variso

"Thought you were dead," it wasn't the kindest or nicest but she seriously thought that one of the shuttles that got blown up had him on it. Now she realised she was wrong.

He laughed, "nope, takes more then that to kill me." Pointing to the scarred side of his face. Sometimes Azalea wondered how he could talk.

"Clearly."

"Going to the bridge?" it was more of a statement then a question, as they were clearly heading from the back of the ship to the front.

She nodded.

"Wouldn't a shower be better?"

She stopped, so suddenly that Variso almost ran into her. She hadn't thought of that, she had been fighting for almost a week without sleep. There was no denying why she was so anxious, her body was now simply running on adrenalin. Sensing her thoughts he smiled one of his strange and possibly scary smiles.  
"What about you?" she muttered, her thoughts was now on a shower and bed.

"I'm doing the same."

She nodded, she knew Tillius wouldn't mind if she borrowed his cabin. Heck, he would probably enjoy the company. She waved him good bye and walked off towards the lifts, now with suddenly more enthusiasm and renewed optimism.


	4. Admiring the Sun

She could see herself visibly relaxing, in the shower. As she leaned her head against the warm tiles, at first it felt weird. Breaking into the Generals cabin to borrow his shower, but then she found it rather exciting and even decided she would borrow his bed. Azalea smiled at the thought, in fact the idea wasn't too ridiculous considering they were best of friends. The mud, dirt and dried blood melted off her. At first the water was a muddy brown colour but now she was clean, the shower was refreshing and warm. It was probably the best thing to have happen all week, it was silly considering she use to think of a shower as a routine part of the day. But now that the galaxy was at war. Well it made everything complicated. Slowly almost unknowing she reached for the tap and turned the water off. For something that was rather mundane she didn't want to go wasting it. Stepping out and grabbing a towel she dried, watching herself in the mirror. Those eyes, her bright red eyes stared back at her, she had gotten use to it over the years, but now she could finally she could see the damage done to fighting in a war. Blotches of bruises scattered her body, one looked particularly nasty. She didn't mind, it happened a lot. It was more her weight she was worried about, she had lost so much. Looking at her self, turning around in the mirror she appeared thin, not sickly but thinner. Her face hadn't changed, she had delicate features, and rounded jaw line framed by thick wavy white hair. It was now longer then she remembered, coming to the middle of her back. She sighed, having enough of looking in the mirror and decided to head into bed, or at least _his_ bed.

Opening the door she walked out.

"Stop"

She froze, turning her head slightly where the voice was coming from. A turian held up a gun, his face obscured but his intentions clear. She could try and run for cover, or try and disable the threat. All didn't seem very likely, she was naked and wearing only a towel. She stood, one leg outstretched, hair dripping.

"Who are you?"

she began to answer. Only someone else, yelled before her.  
"Put the gun away."

Inside she smiled, it was Tillius. The Turian turned towards the door of the cabin, then looked towards her, then back again. Slowly lowering the gun.  
"Someone was in the shower, and I cam -"

Tillius was now at the door, "Get Out!" his voice ran loud and clear, it was the voice no one could refuse with. The Turian muttered something under his breath, gave Tillius a quick salute then ran out the cabin. Azalea stood unmoved.

"Hey," she smiled, it was the best she do given the situation.

Tillius didn't smile in return, staring at the floor and elsewhere in the room very aware she only had a towel on.

"Oh I'm-"

he held out his hand to silence her.

"It's okay. I understand".

"I came to borrow-"

"I understand," he was repeating himself more slowly. His mandibles came up, then down, then up again. She smiled, he was getting nervous.

"So..." she wasn't sure what she was trying to do, but Tillius did. He walked towards her.

"So..." he repeated. "Nice shower?"

Azalea nodded, a small puddle had started to form on the floor. She hadn't probably dried her hair.

"Shouldn't you be commanding?" she asked.

Tillius, stood for a minute as if thinking of an answer, "I was, and now on my way to bed."

"oh!"

Azalea smiled sheepishly, "I see your problem"

They glanced towards the bed. It had been a week, but could a week really change someone so much. Azalea was beginning to think so. He smiled up at her, drawing her closer, almost as if she was compelled to move towards him. She hugged him, wrapping her arms around his neck. The towel fell to the floor, and in moments they were upon each other. He was glad she had made it out Pavalan alive. And he let that show, as he lead her towards the bed. Together they snuggled under the blankets.  
"I was worried." she muttered.

"About?"

She closed her eyes, trying to form the words, trying to comprehend them in her head, " you wouldn't come." she said at last.

Tillius drew himself closer, stroking his finger up and down her back and she leaned into him.  
"I'll never leave you," he muttered. It was promise they had made to each other, Azalea knew that but now she was starting to wonder implications to that promise. The war was only beginning.

"Stop worrying," he muttered, his eyes where closed, breathing ever so slightly. Mandibles moving up and down with each breath.

"I'm usually the one saying that," she whispered,

Tillius, groaned. He was silently laughing at her.

"Are we heading to the citadel?" she asked.

Tillius didn't say anything only nodding slightly, eyes closed. "Yeah, so get some sleep, we'll be there in a few hours."

Somehow in the dark their fingers met and he held her hand. It was all she needed, slowly she could feel sleep pulling her in.


End file.
